A New Begining
by Liv2watchGh
Summary: Everyone has moved on from a huge lost a few years back, but after a knock on the door comes a second chance. The babies they lost have returned in the form of 14 year olds with an attitude. Will their parents welcome them with open arms? Will they want them now that they've moved on? And, what will happen when someone in a black t-shirt returns from the dead to claim his family?
1. Prologue

**A/N. Hey GH fans, this is our newest story! This story takes place in the future, so the children are all grown up. Hope you all enjoy, we are going to start with a prologue that will help explain some events that occurred in the past that will be important to the story. Please note, since this is not the official first chapter, you can skip this chapter but you may be a bit confused at first. Please review with any comments questions or tips:)**

**...**

_"Oh My God, Guess what!"_

_"You go first!" Sam urged Carly Excited to tell her best friend the good news._

_"Are you sure?" Carly said equally excited to announce her good news._

_"Yah, what is it?"_

_"I'm Pregnant!" Carly said excitedly._

_"Oh my god, me too" Sam said practically bouncing up and down._

_"This is great! We can go shopping for baby clothes together and~" _

_While Carly rambled on excitedly Maxie burst through Sam's doors wheeling a baby carriage with Robin and Patrick trailing behind with little Emma. After Alexis and Sean broke up Alexis and Mac had started dating, and eventually they had gotten married so Maxie and Robin were her step sisters. The three of them had all become really close in a short amount of time._

_"Carly, I have to go. I'll talk to you later" Sam said as she hung up the phone. _

_"Hey guys" Sam greeted as she hugged her step sisters, "She's so adorable" Sam marveled at baby Georgie_

_"Thanks, I do make cute kids" Maxie said smirking. _

_"Hi Emma" Sam said kneeling down next to the little girl. _

_"Hi" Emma said with a bright smile._

_"You want to go upstairs and play with the boys?" she offered._

_Emma nodded and ran upstairs to play with Danny and Liam. Sam led the others to the living room were Maxie lied baby Georgie down on the couch for a nap before sitting next to Robin. _

_"We have big news" Maxie said. _

_"Actually, I have something to tell you guys too" Sam replied. _

_"This 'ought to be good" Patrick muttered earning a glare from Robin. _

_"Maxie and I are pregnant" Robin said with a smile._

_"Wait, what?" Sam questioned. _

_"Yah, we're both 4 months pregnant" Robin added excitedly as she hugged Sam._

_"That's so weird, I mean I've been meaning to tell you guys that I'm pregnant too, and I just got off the phone with Carly who happens to also be pregnant." Sam said finding it odd all 4 women were pregnant at the same time. _

_"Carly's having another kid? You'd think she be done having kids by now. She already has like ten" Maxie muttered. _

_"So does John know?" Robin asked ignoring Maxie's comments. _

_"Yah, of course" Sam said nodding._

_"And, did he say anything when you told him, or perhaps ask you something." Maxie said giving Sam a knowing look. _

_Sam rolled her eyes, "No" she muttered under her breath._

_"So John still hasn't proposed" Patrick said quickly catching on to what they were talking about. Some how Patrick always ended up in the middle of their "Girl Talk"._

_Sam shook her head. John and her had been together two years already. The couple had raised Danny and Rafe together, and eventually Liam when John had gotten custody of him, and still no ring. _

_"Wow you'd think he'd have popped the question by now." Robin said understanding her sister's disappointment. _

_"Let's face it, the guy is obviously not the brightest" Patrick said shaking his head disapprovingly._

_"Yah, too bad were not all as lucky as Robin to have such a bright guy like you" Maxie said sarcastically. _

_Patrick didn't catch on to the sarcasm and replied, "Don't feel bad Maxie, Spinelli's smart in a nerdy way"_

_"Thanks for cheering me up" Maxie said rolling her eyes. _

_"So, do you know yet?" Robin asked shooting a glance at Sam's small lump. _

_"No, but I think it's a girl" Sam said excitedly. After raising three boys she was really hoping she'd finally get a little girl. "So, do either of you know yet?"_

_"Well Patrick's dying for a boy" Robin said looking at her husband who grinned. _

_"Yah, I've been hoping we'll get a little Patrick J.r" He added._

_"Patrick J.r.? That's an interesting name" Sam said nodding._

_"Yah, interesting as in, not going to happen! That name is definitely on the "No, no" list" Maxie said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. _

_"Are you really going to start discussing names so early in the pregnancy" Sam asked as Maxie started jotting down a list of names. _

_"Better safe then sorry! If we don't start thinking of names now I'll end up with a Spinelli J.r., and no matter how much I love Spinelli that is not happening!" Maxie ranted as she continued writing the list._

_"So, you think it's a boy" Sam concluded. _

_Robin and Patrick began to giggle as they looked at Maxie who glared at them angrily. _

_"Alright, am I missing something here?" Sam questioned as she looked at the three of them._

_"Can I tell her?" Patrick asked eagerly. _

_"No! Fine if you must know Sam there is a possibility that there is more than one child growing inside me happy!" Maxie said putting her head down in defeat. _

_"What?" Sam asked clearly confused. _

_Robin smiled before saying, "Maxie's Doctor thinks she may be having multiples"_

_"Multiples? Alright, how many are we talking here? Two, three~" Sam was cut off by an angry Maxie who shouted _

_"FIVE OKAY! I'm having five kids and I'm probably going to be the fattest mom ever! Do you know how long it's going to take to get rid of that much baby weight? I'm going to look like a whale!" Maxie cried onto Robin's shoulder as she comforted her promising she wouldn't look like a whale or any other large sea animal. _

_Maxie's screaming had woken up baby Georgie. Maxie tried to pick up the screaming child, but Sam brushed her off picking up the little girl saying, "It's fine, I got her"_

_"Look on the bright side Maxie, you'll be having so many kids you might be able to name one Patrick J.r.!" Patrick said with a sarcastic smile, earning an angry glare from Robin as Maxie began to cry harder._

_"You have such a way with words" Sam mocked him as she cradled the baby girl back to sleep. _

_"Hey, at least it didn't take me two years and three kids to propose to my wife" Patrick shot back, regretting it when he saw Sam's face._

_"Sam, ignore him. Patrick's just being an idiot! I'm sure John will propose soon" Robin assured her as Maxie sat up and took baby Georgie from her sister's arms._

_"Sorry Sam" Patrick apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you. Robin's right, I'm sure John will be proposing any day now"_

_"It's fine Patrick, I just... I hope you guys are right" Sam sat down next to Maxie and Georgie, who had fallen asleep once again. _

_"We're always right" Robin assured her sister with a smile._

_"Thanks, I love you guys" Sam said with a smile. _

_"We love you too"_

**_..._**

_"Hey mom" Michael greeted his mother as she opened the door to her large new home. _

_"Michael, Starr! It so great to see you two, please come in!" Carly hugged her son and her daughter in law as they stepped into the new house, or perhaps mansion, she had just moved into, which was surprisingly much larger then her old home. _

_"What do you think?" Carly asked as the two looked around in amazement._

_"It's wonderful!" Starr said with a smile._

_"Yah mom, it's really great" Michael added. _

_"Thanks baby, I'm glad you guys like it. You two are early, we weren't expecting you till later" Carly said as she motioned for the two to sit down. _

_"Well we just... well we have something to tell you, and it can't wait" Michael said nervously. _

_"What is it, you know you can tell me anything" Carly assured her son._

_Before he could respond a little girl burst into the room shouting "MIKEY!". _

_"Hey Joc" Michael said as he hugged his little sister who bounced up and down excitedly. _

_"Are you and Starr going to play with me?" she asked excitedly._

_"Michael and Starr can't play right now sweetie, we need to have some adult time first then I'm sure they'd be happy to play with you" Carly told the little girl who looked down disappointedly._

_"Yah Joc, I promise me and your brother will play with you, we just need to talk to your mommy first. Then, we can play your favorite game" Starr said kneeling down next to the young girl._

_"Tea Party?" Jocelyn asked excitedly. _

_"Yah tea party, right Michael" Starr said looking at her husband. _

_"I can't wait" Michael said putting on a fake smile. Tea party was definitely not his favorite game, but it was better than princess's. _

_"Yay!" Jocelyn said as she ran upstairs to go set up for the tea party. _

_"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Carly asked as soon as Jocelyn was out of sight._

_"Well, mom... uh Starr is uh.." Michael trailed off as he looked to Starr for help. _

_"I... I'm pregnant" Starr said nervously. _

_Carly froze looking back and forward between the two. "You're pregnant?" she muttered shocked. _

_"Yah, I'm going to be a father" Michael said as he stared at his mom worried._

_"That uh~" Carly was cut off when the door slammed shut as Todd Manning enter the room _

_"Hey Shorty what are you guys doing here..." Todd stopped when he noticed the looks on everyone face and the awkward silence in the room. His eyes finally settled on Carly._

_"You told them you're pregnant! I thought you wanted to wait" he said to Carly who shook her head and mouthed "no", but it was too late. _

_"You're what!" shouted Starr looking between her father and Carly. _

_"Mom, did he just say you're pregnant?" Michael asked shocked. _

_"Todd! I told you not to tell anyone!" she shouted as she stood up walking twords Todd who backed away slowly. _

_"Hey, I didn't tell them, I thought you told them so that doesn't even count as telling! I just assumed the way everyone was acting that somebody said something important, what's going on here anyway?" Todd asked Carly who sighed as she turned back to Starr and Michael. _

_"YOUR daughter is pregnant!" she stated. _

_"WHAT! You got my daughter pregnant!" Todd said as he angrily walked up to Michael. _

_"Dad!" Starr said nervously when she saw how angry her father was. _

_"Todd" Carly said as she walked over to where he stood. _

_"YOU got MY mom pregnant!" Michael shouted in return. _

_"Uh... I have an idea why don't we just forget the last ten minutes ever happened" Todd said._

_"Works for me" Carly said as Michael and Starr muttered in agreement._

_"Great!" Todd said as he walked out the door. _

_"Uh... Let's go play tea party" Starr said grabbing Michael's hand and leading him upstairs. _

_"Good idea!" Michael said eager to play tea party for the first time._

_After a few minutes Todd burst through the doors, "Hi Honey, nice weather we're having" He said with a smile._

_"They're gone" Carly assured him causing them both to sigh with relief. _

_"Can you believe she's pregnant? I thought she was just letting herself go, but this is crazy! When I find out Starr's pregnant I'm going to kill him!" Todd vowed as he angrily sat down next to Carly._

_"Well, it's not that bad. They are married Todd" Carly responded. _

_Todd rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? I'm was completely against them getting married it took me, like forever to accept it, but this? This is unacceptable they're kids Carly! and they're having a kid!" Todd shouted._

_"Todd I get that you're angry, I am too. But Starr's already been a mom, I'm surprised you weren't expecting this." Carly replied_

_"That's different! When Starr got pregnant with Hope I wasn't around, it was Victor's fault for being a lousy father, but I'm here now." Todd said standing up._

_"Todd, calm down! You loved Hope even though Starr had her at a young age, you're going to love this baby too" Carly assured him. She wasn't used to being the voice of reason, but Todd was fuming and if he decided to kill Michael, not only would she lose her oldest son, but he would get blood all over her new carpet. _

_"I'm back" Michael said coming down the stairs, his face plastered with make up. "Starr will be down soon. But for now, I wanted to know if you would come to the appointment tomorrow." _

_"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Of course! This is great!" Carly shrieked jumping up and down._

_"I still don't like this" Todd muttered angrily._

_"I have to go tell dad the news. Starr! We have to go!" He said grabbing his coat._

_"Coming!" She said running down the stairs. _

_"Tell Sonny I said Hi." Said Carly._

_"Uh, wrong dad. I'm going to see AJ." He said before rushing out. Carly scowled and gave her husband a hug. _

**_..._**

_"Hi Dad." Michael said as his Father AJ opened the door to the house he lived in with Elizabeth and their kids._

_"Hi son." He said giving him a hug. _

_"Hi Aj!" Starr yelled excited. She was in love with AJ's little quadruplets. Speaking of them, they quickly ran in the room. __"Hi guys!" Starr said to the 4 young children who were only 3. _

_"Don't talk to the monsters. They may start to like you. Then you'll never hear the end of it. I made that mistake a long time ago." Aj said. _

_When he told Elizabeth he wanted more kids he meant maybe one, but instead he got quadruplets. With Cameron and Aiden that made 6, not to mention the triplets Elizabeth was carrying now. He loved his kids, but they followed him EVERYWHERE! It got to the point where he couldn't even use the bathroom without them sitting outside the door singing the "Potty Song". _

_"Well, dad, we just wanted to let you know that Starr is umm.. pregnant, so yah bye." Michael said not wanting to be there too long. All those kids were just a reminder of what was to come. _

_"Wait Michael, Take me with you!" Aj pleaded._

_"A.j., why don't I get the kids ready for you? We have to be at Carly's house by 6." Starr offered. _

_"Thank you, you're an angel!" A.j. thanked her._

_Starr nodded as she led the kids upstairs. _

_"So how's life been" Michael asked awkwardly. He hadn't been able to spend much time with his dad ever since the kids were born. _

_"Let's just say, I'm looking forward to going to CARLY'S house. It has seriously come to that." A.j. said as he sat down on the couch._

_"Really? What about Elizabeth, how's she holding up?" Michael asked._

_"She's crazy" A.J whispered quietly so she couldn't hear, "Ever since she got pregnant she's be acting like a monster! Every five seconds she's All like, "FE FI FO FUM YOU'RE THE REASON THERE'S 3 KIDS IN MY TUM" and that's her excuse for like everything. I feel like her maid not her husband! The kids, there.. there crazy! They never sleep! All they do is eat and follow me around singing and trying to get me to play horsey! And they scream DADDY! all day long! You're lucky Michael Starr's only a few months pregnant, but my advice to you is to get an abortion before it's too late" A.j. warned his son. _

_"A.J!" Both men jumped and screamed as they turned to see a very noticeably pregnant Elizabeth. "You didn't tell me we had guest"_

_"Oh honey, you're awake, Yay" A.J said unenthusiastically as he turned to Michael and mouthed run. "I was just telling Michael to have lots of kids 'cause there bundles of joy"_

_Luckily the two were saved by Starr who walked in with the kids. Thank you, Aj mouthed to Starr leaving her confused. Michael could no longer look at his wife the same way. He was too worried his Father's fortune would come true. _

_"They're ready" Starr announced. _

_"Ready for what?" Elizabeth asked with a large smile on her face._

_"Carly's Party" Starr answered ignoring A.j. waving his hands mouthing NO._

_"Really, I didn't know Carly was having a party" she replied._

_"But A.J said you guys were going" Starr questioned. A.j put his head in his hands, he knew he was in trouble._

_"Really? A.J can I speak to you for a minute, privately!" Elizabeth said nodding to a door._

_"But... that's a broom closet" he whimpered._

_"Yah, it is!" she said opening the door and pushing him inside._

_Once the door closed all Starr and Michael heard was A.J screaming and the sound of something, or perhaps someone, being hit with a broom. The same sounds went on for a few minutes before something snapped and everything went silent. Michael really hoped Elizabeth hadn't broken his father! _

_Luckily the two then walked out of the closet. Elizabeth had a large smile on her face, while A.J looked like he was fighting back tears. He had a black eye and several new bruises. In his hand he held a broken broom. "Monster" he muttered to Michael who looked nervously at Starr. _

_"Uh, we should get going, see you at Mom's" Michael said eager to leave._

_"Wait! Son, we'll go with you! We can carpool, help save the planet! Just put the kids in the car we'll be out in a second" _

_"But~"_

_"Now, Michael!" A.J ordered._

**_..._**

_"Maybe we should just go, it's been 15 minutes" Starr said looking out the car window to the house. _

_"Uh, um, whatever you say dear" He said nervously starting the car. _

_Just then A.J ran out of the house like it was about to explode. He jumped into the car looking back nervously shouting "GO!"_

_"Were's Elizabeth" Michael asked his father. _

_"She got uh... tied up in what she was doing! Now start the car and GO!"_

**_..._**

_"Hi, so glad you could make it!" Carly greeted her son and Starr as they entered the house. "Oh, and you brought him" she said glaring at A.J._

_"Carly, always a pleasure" he greeted her with a sarcastic smile. "Where can I put these" he said nodding to the children. _

_"Nice to see you care so much about your children, aren't you missing a few? I thought you had at least twenty" Carly mocked. _

_"Cameron is at soccer practice!" A.J said as he plopped his kids on the couch for a nap next to baby Georgie and baby Derek._

_"Hey Aiden, why don't you go play upstairs with Jocelyn and all the other kids" Carly offered the young boy._

_Aiden nodded as he ran twords the stairs. "Hey Aiden" Todd greeted the boy as he ran past him. _

_"Hi" Aiden said giving him a toothy grin._

_"You want some candy or something? We have a ton of food for the kids over there" Todd said pointing to a table filled with Candy, Soda, cookies, and chips. _

_Aiden nodded excitedly as he ran to the table. "Whoa slow down, no sugar Aiden" A.J said as he grabbed the boy who had run full speed to the table._

_"You know what BJ's right. That... wouldn't be fair to your brothers and sisters!" Todd said as he grabbed a bucket of candy and handed it to A.J's children who began to devour the sugar._

_"Lettme go!" Aiden said as he wiggled out of A.J's grasp and began to chomp down on a pack of M&M's._

_"No! Noooooooooooo!" A.J shouted. He was already having nightmares of how the kids would act with so much sugar in their systems. _

_"Good idea!" Carly muttered to Todd as she smiled at him._

_"I try" he responded returning the smile._

_"You guys are the last one's here, everyone's begun eating already" Carly said as she led them to the dinning room where all the other guest sat down at a large table under a crystal chandelier. _

_Carly, Todd, Michael, Starr, and A.J all took their seats. "You have a lovely home Carly" Robin said with a smile._

_"Thank you" Carly said before turning to Todd and whispering "Who invited her"._

_Todd shrugged and Mouthed, "I don't know" before turning to A.J. "You know D.J you should really learn to control your kids". A.J's four children ran around in their underwear with their pants on their heads trying to ride Jocelyn's new puppy. Aiden had the empty bucket of candy on his head as he banged his head against the wall. _

_"Oh please, like you're the kid whisperer" A.J growled annoyed, not even attempting to discipline the children._

_Just then Jocelyn ran up to Todd. "Excuse me daddy, can I get a pony?" The girl asked hopefully._

_"No Joc... you can get two ponies!" Todd said with a large grin. _

_Jocelyn jumped up and down excitedly before giving Todd a hug and saying, "Thanks Daddy, I luv you!"_

_A.J. rolled his eyes and tried to remember the last time one of his kids had said Excuse me, thank you, or I love you to him. Todd smirked when he saw A.J's discomfort. _

_"So, Todd and I have some big news, and so does Sam" Carly said turning to Sam, "Guest first" she added._

_"Oh...Uh... Robin" Sam said turning to Robin who looked up nervous._

_"Maxie" Robin said turning to Maxie who looked on the verge of tears. _

_"I'm going to be a whale" Maxie cried._

_There was a long awkward silence before Todd said, "Well at least now Shamoo will have a friend" he said looking at A.J. who slapped him on the back of the head knowing that was his new nickname for Elizabeth._

_Everyone burst out laughing except Maxie who glared angrily at the others._

_"Alright just so you don't all get into another round of 'You go First' I'll end this now. Carly's pregnant, Sam's pregnant, Starr's pregnant, pigeon over there is probably pregnant too, and Maxie is obviously moving to join her long-lost sister Shamoo in sea world, or in other words A.J's house! Now, who wants dessert?" Todd said as he stood up. _

**_5 Months later_**

_"So your sure you can come by and help before the party?" Carly asked Sam. Todd and Carly were hosting a huge Christmas Party later that day. They had invited everyone, even A.j. and Elizabeth. _

_"I SAID I WOULD HELP SO I'M HELPING OKAY!" Sam yelled in return. _

_"Somebody's in a very bad mood, and don't try blaming it on hormones, that excuse stopped working 3 months ago" Carly said referring to the fact they were both 8 and a half months pregnant. _

_"I'M NOT IN A BAD MOOD!" Sam shouted back. _

_"It's John, isn't it" Carly concluded. _

_"Maybe" Sam whispered. Sam was only days away from giving birth and John still hadn't even brought up marriage. Sam was getting angry, and it didn't help that she was pregnant. _

_"Sam, I get you guys have been together a while, and he still hasn't proposed, but that's nothing to worry about! These things take time" Carly assured her. _

_"Really, how long did it take Todd to propose?" Sam questioned. Carly didn't answer because both her and Sam knew Todd had proposed a few months after they got together. _

_"Look, that doesn't matter! Maybe John just needs a little push" Carly suggested._

_"I've already tried that. I've given him tons of hints, brought it up in conversations, I even paid Rafe to ask John why he hasn't popped the question! Every time he just avoids the subject! Nothing I try works!" Sam said helplessly._

_"Exactly, nothing you do works! So it's time you do things my way. You've got to show John that if he's not going to make you his wife, he doesn't deserve you" Carly explained. _

_"What do you mean Carly?" Sam asked confused at 'Carly's Way' of doing things. _

_"You have to make John jealous. He'll realize if he doesn't seal the deal he's going to lose you. All you have to do is flirt a little bit with some guy and before you know it John will be proposing" Carly promised. _

_"It's not that simple Carly. Were am I suppose to get some guy to flirt withy and what if~" Sam was cut off by Carly who was quick to make sure Sam went with her plan._

_"Easy you can use Todd! John hates Todd so it will help with the jealousy factor"_

_"There's just one problem with that, I hate Todd too!" Sam shouted._

_"Exactly! Since you and me are friends and our kids are going to be best friends you and Todd need to start getting along! This will be like a bonding exercise." Carly assured her friend. _

_Sam sighed. "Could it work?", she thought. At this point she was desperate to try anything, even Carly's crazy plan._

_"Fine" she muttered. _

_"Yay! Trust me this is going to work I~" Sam turned around to see John walk through the door._

_"Look Carly, I have to go"_

_"Alright, good luck! Don't worry I'll alert Todd of the plan" Carly said before hanging up. _

_"Hey Sam, How was your day?" John asked_

_"Fine until somebody walked through that door a few minutes ago." She said starting the plan._

_"Oh yeah I saw Patrick and Maxie on their way out." He said trying to give her a kiss, but eventually giving up on the resistant Sam. _

_"How was your day?" She said as she lid on the couch lazily in her gym shorts and t-shirt._

_"Well not so good I mean I-" He started but Sam cut him off._

_"I don't actually care, I was just being nice." She said holding up her hand. She then went back to her texting._

_"Okay then. Who you texting." He said suspiciously. _

_"He's just a friend." She smirked seeing John's face at the word 'He'_

_"He?" John questioned._

_"Oh, no need to make you wonder, I'm texting Todd." She said then for extra pizzazz she burst out laughing and murmured "Oh Todd."_

_"Sam! What are you doing texting other guys, especially manning, when we are-" John yelled._

_"We are what? Dating. Well bozo if you like it then you should a put a ring on it." She said doing a mini Beyoncé dance._

_"You know we're not 'just dating'" He said angrily looking out the window. "We've been together for 2 years, the best years of my life." _

_Even though she felt bad Sam continued on. She would do anything for that ring. _

_"Listen, you know it doesn't mean anything until I have 25 carrots on my finger."_

_"What are you a bunny!" He yelled sitting down._

_"No! If I was a bunny I would have hipity hopped my way out of your life a long time ago." Sam shouted throwing down the phone._

_"Hop mommy hop!" Said Danny who must've awaken from his nap._

_"Danny go up stairs the grown ups are talking!" John yelled, as Rafe came down and took Danny up to his room._

_"Hey, who are you to talk to him like that. He is not your son! He is the flesh and blood of the real love of my life. The one who didn't play games. Cause you know what I'm tired of being the ring less ringmaster living with Bozo the clown at the circus. I'm tired of going to the bar and being hit on cause I don't have a symbol to say back off. But most of all I am tired of being the bride's maid when I should be the one in the puffy white dress. Okay. I'm tired and soon I'm going to stop hopping along pretending like everything's fine when I still need even the cheapest smallest carrot to feed my hungry fat belly!" Sam said tears starting to come down. "I have to go to my friends Christmas dinner now, so Let me go because unlike you I don't like to keep people waiting." Sam stormed out, leaving John pale white._

_"Sam." He said, but for the first time in two years, she didn't respond._

**_..._**

_Todd Manning opened the door to his home to find a crying Sam. He sighed having a feeling this would be a long day._

_"Where's Carly?" she asked trying to wipe away her tears when she saw who had answered the door._

_"She's not home, Her and Jocelyn went shopping for tonight" he answered her._

_"Oh okay, I'll go" she said turning around._

_Todd sighed before grabbing her arm "Wait Sam. I'm probably going to regret this but... are you okay?" he asked her. _

_"I... I'm fine" She lied._

_"Look Carly will be here soon, why don't you come inside. You shouldn't be driving like this, we wouldn't want you to hit some poor orphan on Christmas Eve." He said motioning for her to go inside. _

_"Thanks" she muttered quietly. Once inside she sat down on the couch across from Todd. For a few minutes they sat there awkwardly until Todd broke the silence._

_"Do you uh, want anything to drink or eat?" he offered._

_She shook her head, "I'm fine" _

_"You don't look fine" he muttered. He quickly caught his mistake and attempted to correct himself, "I mean you look sad and depresses not fine, not fat not fine"_

_Sam chose not to reply as she sat down silently. Todd wasn't good at silence. "Alright, what happened? You might as well tell me or we're going to sit here and stare at the walls for an hour"_

_"John... John and I broke up" she muttered quietly. _

_"What happened?" he asked simply._

_"I don't know! It's just... we've been together 2 years and he hasn't proposed! I thought when I got pregnant that since we were finally going to have a child together he'd say something, but still nothing! I mean for the past two years I've watched everyone, even my mother get married and I'm the only one who's still 'just dating' John! I mean I know it's just a stupid ring and a few papers to be signed but I just... marrying John would seal the deal. We'd be married and we'd have our beautiful kids and we'd have our perfect family like you and Carly and everyone else! But John doesn't want that, he doesn't want me!" Sam said letting her tears fall. _

_Todd sat down next to her and sighed, "Look Sam first of all no couple is perfect, not even me and Carly. If John hasn't proposed it's 'cause he's not ready yet" _

_"How long does it take to be ready. How long do I have to wait until John's ready to marry me? I mean you proposed to Carly a few months after you got together" Sam shouted._

_"Yah I did, and I proposed because it only took me a few months to know that I loved Carly and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and if John still hasn't decided that's what he wants with you after two years then he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you in the first place" Todd replied. _

_"I'm the real idiot for falling in love with a guy who doesn't want me" Sam muttered._

_"You're not an idiot Sam, you just have really bad taste in men. I mean first there was the hitman in the black t-shirt and now the stupid cop with the great hair, what's next P.J with his hundred kids and counting and his pet Shamoo?" _

_"A.J" She simply corrected him, "And trust me I am done with the Quatermaine brothers, Jason was probably the only sane one in that family"_

_"And that's saying something" Todd muttered. Sam smiled lightly. _

_"Thanks, for cheering me up. You're a good listener" Sam thanked him._

_Todd smiled, "Does this mean were friends" He asked. _

_Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, "We~"_

_"You know because that great advice I gave you is like the type of advice a friend would give another friend, so I think that makes us friends" Todd rambled._

_"If it makes you feel better, we're not enemies anymore, I guess" Sam decided. _

_"Good, be sure to tell Carly that because she keeps trying to get me to do 'bonding exercises' with you. Maybe now she'll just let it be. All I can hope is she doesn't try to make me be friends with John next"_

_"Nobody deserves to suffer through that, not even a baby switcher" Sam muttered. _

_"Borrower" Todd corrected her, "You did get your kid back"_

**_..._**

_Once Carly got home Sam had calmed down enough to help prepare for the party. When Carly asked her what was wrong she waved the question away. By 8:00 they had finished. The house was covered in Christmas decorations inside and out. In the living room stood a large Christmas tree decorated with ornaments that shadowed over the many presents for all the children who would be attending the party. Todd had hired a chef to prepare the Christmas diner, and had made sure to buy Christmas cookies for the kids as well as Candy Canes. Everything was ready for the guest, who would be arriving soon. _

_"The house looks amazing" Sam said looking around. She was trying to hide how nervous she was because she knew John would most likely be attending the party._

_"It does, thanks so much for your help Sam" Carly said with a bright smile, "And I can't believe you two are friends now, group Hug!" Carly said as she pulled Sam and Todd in for a hug. _

_"Group hug!" shouted Jocelyn as she ran over to them. She wore a red and green Christmas dress with a Santa Clause hat._

_"There's our little girl, you look gorgeous" Todd said as he picked up Jocelyn._

_"Hey, why don't you help daddy put the star on the tree, while I help aunt Sam find a better outfit" Carly said. Sam hadn't even realized she still wore her lazy day clothes. _

_"Good idea, people will start arriving soon" Todd said. Carly led Sam upstairs while Todd lifted up Joc so she could put the star on the top of the Christmas tree._

_"Good Job Joc" Todd said putting her down giving her a high-five. Just then the doorbell rang and Todd rushed to answer it. _

_Todd opened the door to see Carly's 19-year-old son Morgan holding a bag with wrapped gifts. On his head he wore reindeer antlers and he had a red glowing light on his nose. _

_"Hey Todd, or should I say daddy!" Morgan said happily. He tried for a hug put Todd pushed him away quickly. _

_"Not too close" Todd reminded him. The last time Morgan had hugged him he had stolen his wallet. _

_"So what's with the antlers, is that some sort of trend now?" Todd questioned._

_"I'm Rudolph" Morgan said as if it were obvious. _

_"You really are" Todd muttered as he led Morgan to the living room._

_"Morgy!" Jocelyn shouted as she ran to her older brother. _

_"Hey Joc, Merry Christmas!" Morgan greeted his little sister as he handed her a gift._

_"Thanks Morgy! Daddy can I open it?" Jocelyn asked hopefully. Todd nodded and Jocelyn began tearing apart the paper._

_"How come she can call you daddy but I can't?" Morgan asked sarcastically. _

_"Because, she's cuter" Todd said. Just then Carly and Sam came down the stairs. Sam had changed into a dark blue dress and matching heels. _

_"Morgan, I'm so glad you could make it!" Carly greeted her son as she ran and gave him a hug. _

_Sam walked over to Todd who was helping Joc open the Barbie doll Morgan had gotten her. "That's a cool toy Joc!" Sam said._

_Jocelyn smiled, "Thanks Morgy got it for me" she said as she broke the doll out of the box._

_"You look nice" Todd complimented Sam._

_"Thanks" she replied with a smile. _

_"Guess what guys, I got you all gifts this year" Morgan said, "Even you Aunt Sam" Morgan handed her a small box that matched the one he handed his mother. _

_Carly opened it to reveal a necklace with a small heart-shaped locket. Carly opened it up to reveal a small picture of her, Morgan, and Jocelyn. "Sorry, I couldn't fit Michael in there" Morgan said shrugging._

_"I love it baby, thank you" Carly said as she pulled her son into a hug. _

_"Yah, this is beautiful Morgan, thank you" Sam said. She had gotten a similar necklace with a picture of Morgan and Danny inside. _

_"Glad you like it, I got something for you too Todd" Morgan said handing Todd a poorly wrapped gift. _

_"My wallet, thanks so much" Todd said once he unwrapped it. _

_"Sorry, I had to pay for the gifts, and I'm a little tight on cash." Morgan sighed. __"So, I'll be back I'm going to pick up Michael and Starr. I just wanted to stop by first to see if you needed help." Morgan ran out tail and all. Right as Morgan closed the door it opened again to reveal Sabrina, Milo, and Felix. _

_"Hohoho Merry Christmas!" Felix sang as he barged in a Santa suit. Behind him trailed Sabrina and Milo._

_"Hi Mrs. Corinthos, I mean Jax, or is it -" Milo rambled nervously._

_"Manning." Todd said angrily._

_"Sorry. Um, Merry Christmas." Sabrina said some what cheerfully. She was dressed in a long red dress, instead of her usual elf costume. _

_"You look hot!" Felix said the second that his eyes landed on Sam. She smiled shyly. _

_"Thanks" Carly said sarcastically._

_"You look good too Carly." Felix said._

_"So where's John the cop with great hair, that you are so in love with. I mean you two make the cutest couple ever. Mcbam even beats Tarly. I mean I can't think of a better couple. Now only if he would only put a ring on it." Felix said despite Todd waving his hands and mouthing no._

_"Um would you excuse me for a minute I have to use the bathroom." Sam turned to run but tripped. Luckily Todd though fast and caught her_

_"Hi friend." Todd said as his eyes met hers. Before Sam could reply The door bell rang and quickly the door opened to reavel John and the kids._

_"I should've known." He murmured turning to go. Carly reacted a little too fast and threw her shoe at his head._

_"Ow." He said turning to face Carly while Todd and Sam got back to there spots. _

_"I have another shoe and I'm not afraid to use it." Carly said as John walked in._

_"Hey John." Felix said breaking the new silence._

_"Hi." John said shaking his hand._

_"So um, uh... how you doing Bozo." Todd said not being able to resist a punch line. Sam quickly turned and ran this time without fail. _

_"Please take a seat." Carly said with a forced smile._

_"Todd, go talk to Sam" Carly whispered to him._

_"No! I already had to listen to her whine once today, I'm not doing it again."_

_"Todd!" Carly glared at him and he quickly ran to find Sam. Just then the doorbell rang._

_"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaccckkkkkk" Morgan sang. He had Michael, Starr, Aj, Elizabeth, and now 9 kids. _

_"Hey baby that suit is so handsome! Starr you make pregnancy look easy. Elizabeth you definitely look like you just came back from a vacation instead of pushing out 3 kids. And the kids still as cute as ever. And then there's A.J" Carly said as she gave her round of hugs._

_"Thanks." Everyone said smiles on their faces._

_"Please make yourself at home." _

_"You have a lovely home Carly. Sorry, I couldn't come and see it at your last party" Elizabeth said shooting an angry look at A.J. _

_"Yah Mom, the place looks great" Morgan added as he began to swipe some cookies that had been set out for the kids. _

_Sam and Todd then came down the stairs. Sam looked like she had been crying but she put a fake smile on her face. John glared at the two when he saw them walking together. _

_"Mommy!" Danny shouted as he ran to give his mom a hug. _

_"Hey buddy, you look very handsome" Sam said as she kissed her son on the cheek and gave him a tight hug. _

_"Hey Danny" Todd greeted the boy giving him a high-five, "Now I know were not supposed to open presents till later but.." Todd handed Danny a pack of gummibears. Danny's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the bag excitedly. Gummibears were Danny's latest obsession._

_"GUMMIBEARS!" Danny began to run around happily before siting down and devouring the candy._

_"Hey guys" Todd greeted the guest._

_Todd hugged his daughter and Michael making sure to avoid Morgan. He said hi to all of A.J's many kids. When Todd hugged Elizabeth he asked, "So when are the babies due?"_

_"What do you mean I already gave birth" She said glaring at him. _

_"You're Pregnant again!" Todd said in shock. _

_"I'm not pregnant you jerk!" she shouted hitting him with her purse. _

_The doorbell rang and Todd quickly raced to get it. Patrick, Robin, Emma, Mac, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Maxie, Spinelli, Dante, and Lulu all stood there holding presents. Carly quickly raced to stand behind Todd and welcome their guest._

_"Hey, you all look wonderful! Merry Christmas" Carly said cheerfully. As she gave another round of hugs. _

_"The living room is over there, by the way quick heads up, Elizabeth is NOT pregnant" Todd said pointing to the living room. They all nodded as they went to join the rest of the guest. _

_"Who invited them?" Carly asked Todd. _

_"I don't know we really should have made a stricter guest list_

**_..._**

_"Alright Please somebody speak! I can't stand this silence much longer, somebody say something" Carly said after 10 minutes of silence at the diner table. _

_"So, Elizabeth, Are you sure you're not pregnant" Todd asked. _

_A.J. Grabbed Elizabeth's hand before she could slap Todd. The last thing he needed was to get kicked out before dessert. _

_"I can't Believe you!" John yelled. _

_"What did I do" Carly asked confused. _

_"I'm talking to Sam! Sam, I've given you everything you've asked for the past two years and you try to break up with me because of the one thing I haven't given you! It's a ring Sam, a stupid ring and you're willing to forget everything we have and end it for that stupid ring!" John yelled._

_"It's not just a stupid ring John. Every women at this table has a ring on their finger because they're all married. I'm tired John." Sam said tears starting to form. _

_"Sam, I love you and that's all I can say right now." John said his eyes even welling up._

_"Sam stop being an idiot and take him back!" Robin yelled._

_"look who's talking." Maxie murmurs._

_"What do you mean 'look who's talking'" Robin said putting a hand on her hip._

_"I just think it's funny that you're telling Sam to take him back, cause she's over reacting, when you blew a hole in the wall when I ate your cake last week." Maxie said with a smirk._

_"Well that wouldn't have happened in the first place if you and Spinelli would find your own place. especially with all those mini whales growing inside you." Robin snapped back angrily. Maxie gasped and put a hand on her surprisingly not whale looking belly._

_"Oh, so it's like that. Well Robin let me tell you something, I lied that cake was soooo good, and creamy. Just the way you like it!" Maxie screamed furiously._

_"How's your friend Shamoo doing Willy. By the way not too happy that you're so free!" Robin snapped back. "I knew we shouldn't have come!"_

_"You weren't even invited!" Carly screamed angrily._

_"Yah, and don't talk about Elizabeth like that, she's right here" Todd said earning another glare from Elizabeth._

_"Yes we were. I don't know why we came though. You are just in love with drama. I should've excepted something like this. Oh and by the way I lied your house is HID-E-OUS" Robin responded._

_"You do not come to MY HOUSE and talk to me like this!" Carly snapped angrily._

_"Your HOUSE? MY HOUSE! It came out of my wallet. I hate that you always act like everything is yours, even me, when the reality is you haven't even made it very well-known that your last name is MANNING not Corinthois. Not Jax. NOT MORGAN,QUARTURMAINE,MCBAIN, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT PEOPLE'S SICK MINDS CAN MAKE UP!" Todd yelled at his wife. _

_"What did you say to me?" Carly said raising a hand._

_"Nothing sweetie." Todd whispered._

_"I can see who the man of this house is." A.J. joked._

_"Look who's talking broom closet." Todd said furious._

_"You told him about how my wife.." Aj started, then mouthed 'monster'. He then continued ignoring Elizabeth's glare. "abused me." AJ said shooting an angry look at his son. _

_"Sorry dad, but I um, well, sorry. But hey you're the one who told Starr about how I wanted an abortion!" Michael yelled._

_"WHAT!" Starr yelled furious._

_"I was joking when I said that." AJ whispered._

_"You wanted to abort these beautiful children?" Starr asked devastated._

_"Children? As in plural?" Carly asked surprise._

_"Oh, I see that I'm the parent Michael talks to now. Well for your information Michael is having 8 kids! Not one, not 2 but 8!" Aj yelled glad to annoy Carly._

_"Well he only asked you for advice cause of your twenty monsters. They came out just like their mother." Todd said with a smirk._

_"Oh no you- actually I don't really have any objections." AJ said._

_"WHAT! AJ QUARTERMAINE INTO THE CLOSET!" Elizabeth yelled._

_"But.. but that's a broom closet." Aj said getting up slowly._

_"IT IS ISNT IT?!" She said shoving him in. _

_"Uh Oh." Todd said knowing what A.J. was in for. _

_"So um how's the dinner." Carly said with a fake smile. As if in trance everyone put down there spoons, or spit out what they were eating and backed away from the table. All except Morgan who continued to chomp along. "Oh my gosh do you think I poisoned the food? I'm not that evil!" Carly yelled. All of a sudden there was a Piercing scream._

_"Oh no did someone's water break?" Sam asked wiping her tears._

_"No that sound came from the broom closet." Maxie sighed. She then slowly- or at least as slowly as a whale can get up- tip toed over to the closet to reavel AJ crying manly tears, and Elizabeth holding a broken broom._

_"WHY THE INTERUPTION? DO YOU WANT SOME TOO?" She yelled furiously to an astonished Maxie._

_"No thank you mam'" Maxie said closing the door and sitting down._

_"Don't take it personal that's the pregnancy hormones." Todd whispered._

_"IM NOT PREGNANT!" Elizabeth screamed from the closet._

_Elizabeth exited the closet and threw half the broomstick at Todd. "GET IN THERE IT'S YOUR TURN!" she shouted at him lightly hitting her hand with the broomstick. _

_"But A.J hasn't even started to bleed yet" Todd complained. Elizabeth ran up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him to the closet where A.J still sat nervously. _

_"Hey, you do NOT get to Broom closet my husband!" Carly shouted as she grabbed Todd's other arm and pulled him back to the table. _

_"OH YOU WANT TO GO A ROUND BLONDIE?" Elizabeth said letting go of Todd and pointing the broom stick at Carly._

_"My Pleasure!" Carly replied as she picked up the other half of the broom stick and began swinging at Elizabeth._

_ "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Chanted all the little kids and Morgan as the two women continued to fight._

_"You need to put a leash on that she-devil wife of yours" Todd yelled at A.J_

_"You know what she may be crazy but she's still my wife and I love her so SHUT UP!" A.J yelled._

_"Who's going to make me? We still have another broom!" Todd taunted A.J as he picked up a broom from the closet and waved it threateningly at A.J._

_"HEY! Only my wife can beat me with a broom!" A.J said. He backed up against the table and threw a plate of food at Todd._

_"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Morgan as he through a pie from the dessert table at his brother's face. This was war now. _

_Carly and Elizabeth continued to battle each other with broomsticks while Todd and A.J threw spoons, forks, and cups at each other. Starr decided to try the broom closet with Michael who had mistakenly thrown a cookie at her, and luckily there were still 6 brooms left. Patrick threw food at all the random people who were fighting while Robin and Maxie sprayed whipped cream and chocolate syrup from the ice-cream station at each other and threw the remains of the Christmas cookies at one another. Mac started throwing Ice cream at Spinelli who used his place mat as a shield, Alexis tried to calm Mac down, but apparently he really hated Spinelli! Kristina and Molly apparently had a lot of pent-up anger built against each other because they were battling with mops, getting soapy water all over the place. Morgan was rummaging through Carly's Jewelry box looking for anything gold or extremely valuable while A.J's kids hung candy canes on his antlers and stuck cherries to his nose. Meanwhile Danny, Emma, Cameron, Aiden, and Jocelyn began to open their gifts since their parents payed them no attention. Throughout all this Sabrina, Felix, Milo, Dante, and Lulu hid under the table wondering why they had accepted the invitation to come here. _

_John and Sam stood away from the food and reverted to yelling at each other._

_ "Sam I still can't believe you're willing to ruin everything we have together because I won't marry you. What about the baby your carrying? What about Rafe and Danny?" _

_"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? DANNY ISN'T EVEN YOURS!" Sam shouted. They both froze and turned around. Danny stopped opening his presents and ran to the two people he believed to be his parents. _

_"John's not my daddy?" he said before bursting into tears crying louder than even A.J._

_"THAT'S IT, STOP!" Carly shouted. As soon as she said the word everyone froze and looked at her. She had Elizabeth pinned to the ground with the broomstick to her throat, apparently Carly had more experience in the art of broomstick whacking. "EVERYONE OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

_Carly had fire in her eyes and everyone immediately began to run twords the doors. Even Todd exited the building out of fear of getting a trip to the broom closet with his wife. The only one who Carly let stay inside were the kids, minus A.j.'s _

_ "You can all stay out here until you decide to act like mature adults!" So, they all stood there in the freezing cold, shivering because none of them wore jackets. Silence hung in the air until John's cellphone rang._

_" What is it?... Oh so you called just to gloat or do you want to waste more of my money?... I get it, you wont sign the stupid papers! Do you have to rub it in my face...I see how it is, FINE! You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon, just not now!" John said before hanging up._

_"John who was that? What did you mean by, 'sign those papers'" Sam asked him_

_"Nothing" John Said. It was obvious this was a topic he did not want to discuss._

_"Let me guess, that was Natalie. She called to gloat about her victory over you, and the papers she wont sign are the divorce papers you sent her." Todd said. Everyone looked at him surprised._

_"Wow, how do you know all that from just a simple call?" Maxie asked him._

_"I guess I just know my unfortunate niece well and can predict her actions" Todd replied. _

_"Oh please Manning we both know Vicky has kept you posted on Natalie's situation" John said as he rolled his eyes._

_"John what's Todd talking about, what's going on?" Sam asked. _

_"Sam, the real reason we can't get married is because I'm still married to Natalie. I was going to propose to you last year, but when I filed the divorce papers and sent them to Natalie she said she made a mistake and that she wanted me back. When I rejected her she refused to sign the divorce papers unless I did everything she asked. For the past year I've given her money to pay all her bills and go on her crazy shopping sprees and she still refuses to sign them" John explained._

_"Why didn't you just tell me John?" Sam asked confused._

_"I didn't want to worry you Sam, I never thought Natalie would be so stubborn" John said as he moved to stand closer to Sam._

_"You should have just told me, I would have understood... did you really say no to Natalie when she said she wanted you back?" Sam asked _

_"Yes Sam, I told her I couldn't be with her because I love you. And I don't have a ring right now and we might have to wait a while, but Sam I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you Marry me?" John said grabbing Sam's hand and kneeling down on one knee. _

_"Awwwwww" Everyone said as they looked at the happy couple._

_"I saw it coming" Felix said snapping. _

_"Cheap" Todd said at the fact John had no ring. _

_" Of course I'll marry you!" Sam said jumping into John's arms. _

_"Awwwwww" _

_"Cheap"_

_"Maxie, I'm sorry I called you a whale, even pregnant you're as beautiful as ever" Robin apologized to the woman she thought of as her little sister. _

_"I'm sorry that when you said I was a whale you were right!" Maxie cried as she hugged Robin, "Oh and I'm sorry I ate your cake" she added._

_"Michael, I'm sorry I broom closeted you! You are the best husband I could ask for, and I love you!" Starr said turning to Michael._

_"I'm sorry too Starr! I Love you and I can't wait to raise our beautiful children together, all 8 of them" Michael said hugging Starr._

_"Kristina, I'm sorry I crashed your car!" _

_"Molly, I'm sorry I crashed your car" Kristina apologized as the two sister's hugged. _

_"Spinelli, I'm sorry I hate you!" Mac said awkwardly hugging the small nerd.  
_

_"A.J I'm sorry I've been acting like... well a monster lately. I've just been really stressed, but I love you and our children!" Elizabeth apologized._

_"No more broom closet?" A.J asked hopefully._

_"No more broom closet!"_

_The door to the house suddenly opened and Carly stepped out. "Todd I'm sorry!" she said as if the words hurt, "I... I was wrong! This house and all the things in it aren't just mine or yours, It's ours!" Carly said happily as she hugged her husband. _

_"Looks like everything's back to the way it should be!" Felix said as he and Sabrina clapped for the happy ending. _

_"WAIT! Mommy, you still haven't told me the truth is John my daddy!" Danny said as he stepped outside._

_"Of course he is honey" Sam said breaking apart from John and kneeling down in front of her son._

_"NO! You're lying! Tell me da' truth or I stab myself!" Danny said pulling out a knife from the diner table._

_"Danny Stop, that's not a toy!" Sam said as she attempted to take the weapon from her son._

_"TELL ME!" Danny shouted angrily._

_"Listen kid, you need to calm down and give the knife to your mom. Tell you what I'll even give you an Extra Large pack of Gummibears" Todd offered the boy. All eyes were on Danny._

_"NO! TELL ME MOMMY! OR ELSE!" Danny shouted as he held the knife point at his throat._

_"DANNY STOP!" John shouted as he ran to the little boy._

_"Just tell me the truth!" Danny begged. _

_"Danny, that is the truth! John has taken care of you since you were a baby! He's been there for you and he's loved you, he is your father!" Sam shouted as she nervously watched her son and tried to fight back tears._

_Danny broke out in tears and dropped the knife, running to hug both his parents. What no one knew was that Rafe had sneaked up behind Danny to grab the knife. The moment Danny dropped it logged right in to Rafe's hand._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rafe shouted as he raised his hand which had a knife stuck in it. _

_"OH MY GOD!" Everyone shouted as they ran to help the boy. _

_Patrick ran and quickly ordered Rafe to sit down and remain calm. "Rafe, Stop Screaming!" Patrick ordered him._

_"That... that wasn't me" Rafe barely managed to whisper. _

_"That was me, I think my water just broke!" Sam shouted as she sat down. John immediately ran to her side and held her hand. _

_"Everything's going to be fine, Rafe please stop screaming!" John said as he tried to calm his fiancé down._

_"That... was... not.. me" Rafe repeated. _

_"That was me! My water just broke! Willy is about to be free!" Maxie shouted as she nervously sat down taking deep breaths. _

_"My water just broke too!" Robin shouted. Patrick left Sabrina and Felix at Rafe's side as he ran to his wife. _

_"Copycat" Maxie muttered as Spinelli held her hand and told her to take deep breaths._

___"It's okay, It's Okay! IT'S HAPPENING! It's Happening! Uh STOP DROP AND ROLL! No uh... I don't know just breathe!" Patrick yelled as he began to panic. _

_"Michael! Michael! I think... Ahhhh... I think my water broke" Starr screamed as she leaned against the door trying to hold herself up._

_"Oh No! Oh NO! We Need Help! We need a doctor!" Michael shouted as he ran around in circles and began to hyperventilate. _

_"TODD!" Carly screamed as she grabbed her husband's hand and fell to the ground, sitting down leaning against the door. "Whatever you do, Whatever happens tonight, Do NOT let these women give birth on our front lawn"_

_"WHY ARE ALL THE PREGNANT WOMEN GOING INTO LABOR ALL THE SUDDEN!" Morgan shouted nervously as he ran around, Carly's jewelry falling out of his pockets. _

_"Not All of them" Todd muttered looking at Elizabeth expectantly._

_"I'm Not Pregnant!" _

_"Alright We need to get you all to the hospital! Just Calm down everyone! Felix, get Michael a paper bag, he's hyperventilating!" Sabrina said looking at Michael who sat down next to Starr rocking back and forward hyperventilating._

_"GOT IT!" Felix said as he raced inside. _

_" Alright Mac, Alexis take Maxie and Spinelli in your car, Felix will go with you just in case.. A.J, Elizabeth, you take Michael and Starr. Morgan, Milo your going to have to drive Patrick and Robin. Todd, you're going to have to take Carly and Sam. Detective McBain I think you should come with me and Rafe he's in really bad condition" Sabrina said taking charge._

_" I can't leave Sam" John said shaking his head._

_"John... It's fine! Take care of Rafe... I'll be okay I promise... I do not intend to give birth to our child in Todd's car" Sam said. John sighed before nodding. _

_"Sabrina we have one problem, GH is closed" Patrick said. _

_"It's A HOSPITAL! It's open 24/7! " Carly shouted._

_"There was some sort of poisonous gas leak. They're not letting anyone in or out." Patrick informed her. _

_"What about Mercy?" Elizabeth suggested. _

_"It's too far we wont make it" Patrick replied looking at his wife. _

_"I GOT IT" Lulu shouted, "There's a new little hospital by our apartment we can show you were it is" she suggested._

_"I haven't heard of it, but's it's better than nothing" Patrick said. _

_"Alright Dante and I can go with Todd and Carly, we'll lead the way" Lulu decided. _

_"We'll watch the kids" Suggested Kristina and Molly. _

_"Good, everyone in a car now" _

**_..._**

_"So you come here often" Todd attempted to joke. He sat in the back seat of one of his nicer cars with Carly and Sam who were both in labor. Things were not going well._

_"I hate you so much" Sam yelled in between screams as she slapped him._

_"That's not a nice way to talk to your friend" Todd replied._

_"YOU are not my friend!" she shouted. _

_"STOP THE CAR!" _

_"What is it?" Lulu asked as she hit the brakes._

_"We are not moving another inch until Sam admits we are friends" Todd said._

_"Are you crazy?" Sam shouted_

_"A little bit, now say it!"_

_"NO"_

_"Say it!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Say it!"_

_"TODD! IF I GIVE BIRTH IN OUR NEW CAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Carly shouted as she kicked Lulu's chair, "NOW START THE STUPID CAR!"_

_"Just say it" Todd pleaded _

_"Fine! We're friends happy!" Sam shouted._

_"Yes, you can go now!"_

_**...**_

_"I'm not going to make it!" Michael said as he sat down next to Starr's bedside. It had been 4 hours, and luckily everyone had made it to the hospital and most of the woman had finished giving birth except for Elizabeth who never started._

_"Relax honey they'll be here soon." Starr said trying to calm down her anxious husband. They were waiting for the nurse to come back with their children._

_"What if something is wrong with them? I'm going to go get the nurse."_

_"There will be no need to do that." Said the nurse with a slight Swedish accent, as she walked through the door._

_"Where are our kids?" Michael asked._

_"Um that's what I'm here to talk to you about. The babies did not make it." The woman said. She turned to go, but Michael grabbed her arm._

_"What do you mean they didn't make it." Starr asked, tears forming. _

_"Someone will come to talk to you in a few minutes. But for now Was there any Stress, rough housing, or a bumpy ride?" The woman asked. They didn't need to answer, the looks on there faces said enough. "That's what I thought. Now please excuse me. You are not the only ones with this situation." _

_"What do you mean other babies didn't make it?" Starr said in between sobs._

_"You all came from a Christmas party with a lot of stress, rough housing, and speeding to make it here Correct?. What do you expect?" The woman responded coldly._

_"How many died?" Starr asked worried for her friends._

_"I can tell you how many survived easier. One kid made it. The child of Maxie Spinelli." She said before stomping away. _

_"Oh my god how can this happen!" Starr shrieked crying into Michael's shoulder._

**_It was definitely a _COLD_ Christmas night. With a lot of Tears, Sobs, Blame, Questions, but most of all a deep sadness that would last a life time. _**

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed! Remember this was just the prologue, the first chapter should be up soon. Sorry it was so long, but we wanted to explain what happened while adding some humor so you don't fall asleep. The First chapter will be up soon, please review with any suggestions, comments, ideas, or tips for the story!**


	2. A second chance

**A/N Here it is everyone, the first official chapter! Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and for those of you who didn't read it just a bit of background info. **

**Sam and John are married and raised Danny, Liam, and Rafe together after Jason's "death". Robin never died and her and Patrick are still happily married. Mac and Alexis are also together now. A.J and Elizabeth are married and live in their own house together with their kids. Maxie and Spinelli are raising baby Georgie, while Dante and Lulu have a son named Derek. Michael and Starr are married with no children. **

**Anyway, Hope you all enjoy this first chapter, down below we have added a list of all the children and how old they are. **

**Sam and John**

**Liam McBain (17)**

**Daniel Edward Morgan (15)**

**Nathan Joseph McBain (12)**

**Patrick and Robin**

**Emma Drake (16)**

**Elizabeth and A.J**

**Cameron Webber (18)**

**Aiden Webber (16)**

**Emily Victoria Quatermaine (15)**

**Lila Nora Quatermaine (15)**

**Alan Jaden Quatermaine (15)**

**Gavin Kennedy Quatermaine (15)**

**Max Charles Quatermaine (14)**

**Mo Harold Quatermaine (14)**

**Jessie Keaton Quatermaine (14)**

**Audrey Tiffany Quatermaine (14)**

**Jennifer Kimberly Quatermaine (13)**

**James Byron Quatermaine (12)**

**Steven Preston Quatermaine (11)**

**Landon River Quatermaine (10)**

**Jace Douglas Quatermaine (9)**

**Cadon Cody Quatermaine (8)**

**Ford Owen Quatermaine (8)**

**Aaron Clifford Quatermaine (8)**

**Blake Gregory Quatermaine (8)**

**Jonah Bruce Quatermaine (7)**

**Lexi Caryn Quatermaine (6)**

**Hunter Laine Quatermaine (5)**

**Silas Mathew Quatermaine (4)**

**Tristan David Quatermaine (3)**

**Garrett Brennan Quatermaine (2)**

**Castor Gordon Quatermaine (1)**

**Dominick Edward Quatermaine (1)**

**Maxie and Spinelli**

**Georgie Carmen Spinelli (15)**

**Damon Zachary Spinelli (14)**

**Todd and Carly**

**Jocelyn John Jax (16)**

**Brady Jackson Manning (11)**

**As you can see the age differences are a bit different then on the show, but it is necessary for the story. Don't forget to review!**

**...**

**14 YEARS LATER**

"Jason"

Sam let the name hang in the air as she stared at the man she had believed dead for almost 15 years. When she had opened the door to her home she was not expecting to see the man she had mourned and cried over for days at a time. But there he stood, just as silent as ever.

"Sam"

He said her name with just as much uncertainty as she said his. As he looked at the woman he loved he began to wonder if he was dreaming, or if she was really here, standing in front of him.

"How... What... Why... You.. you're not really here! Your dead! I'm just dreaming" Sam assured herself as she raced inside. Jason followed her gently grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Sam, it's not a dream. I'm really here, I'm alive" Jason said slowly.

He gave her a minute to process what he said. She looked at him nervously as if he were a ghost. She had tears in her eyes and he could tell she was fighting to keep them from falling.

"You... you died Jason. Faison shot you on the pier... he.. he kicked you in the water and you drowned. You died." Sam said trying to convince both herself and the man who stood before her.

"That all happened, but I didn't die Sam. I'm here. Please, just let me explain!" Jason pleaded. Sam nodded slightly.

"Can I come in" he asked out of courtesy.

"Your already inside" Sam said with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. Numerous pictures hung on the walls, but Sam pulled Jason along too quickly for him to look or ask questions. He only got a glimpse of a picture of Sam and a blond-haired blue-eyed little boy holding up a trophy. When they reached the living room Sam motioned for him to sit down next to her on the couch. Jason sat down nervously and stared intensely at Sam, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Where have you been" Sam asked her first question.

"I.. I can't get in to details right now Sam, but I was being held, against my will of course. The point is I'm free and I came back for my family. Now, I'm ready to be your husband, and a father to our son" Jason said grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam pulled away gently and stood up, staring at a picture on the wall.

"Jason, a lot has changed since you've been... gone" Sam said carefully, "I have to tell you something, I~" before Sam could finish her thought the room filled with the sound of laughter.

Two boys came running down the stairs, both about 12. One boy had long black hair and light brown eyes, while the other had short Blond hair and blue-green eyes. Jason set his sight on the blond boy. Jason Morgan was not known for showing affection, but he hadn't seen his son since he was a baby.

"Danny" Jason said before pulling the boy into a hug.

"Uh Sorry... Sir! I'm not Danny" the boy said wiggling free of Jason's grasp, " And I don't know you" He added.

"What's going on?" the other boy asked confused.

"Nate, go upstairs!" Sam ordered the dark-haired boy urgently.

"But~"

"NOW Nate!" Sam repeated herself.

"Well, someone's in a mood! Come on Brady, let's go back upstairs were everyone acts normal" Nate said pulling Brady twords the stairs.

"Why did he hug me?" Brady asked his friend as they walked upstairs.

"I don't know. Must be another one of my mom's weird friend's" Nate replied.

"Told you we should have gone to my house."

"What just happened?" Jason asked once the boys were out of sight.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure either" Sam replied. She was still trying to absorb the fact her ex husband had returned from the grave to reclaim his family.

"Who are they" Jason tried.

Sam sat down uncomfortably and began to stare off in to space. After a few seconds she simply replied, "That, was Brady and Nate"

"You know what I mean Sam"

Sam sighed, " The blond one is Brady, not Danny. He's Carly's son" Sam answered first.

"With who? Please tell me her and Sonny aren't back together."

"They're not" Sam assured him.

"Jax?" Jason guessed.

"Nope" Sam said shaking her head. "Todd Manning"

"She's with that jerk?" Jason asked. Last thing he remember Todd and Carly had a friendship he hadn't exactly approved of.

"They're Married. They raised Joc together and they have a son, Brady. They live in this really big mansion Todd brought her with way too many bedroom and a huge pool in the backyard. They have two dogs and a monkey I think" Sam rambled.

Jason could tell she was stalling so he stopped her. "Who's the other boy" He asked her.

"That's Nate he..." Sam took a deep breath and looked away from Jason, "Nate, is my son"

"You have another son"

Sam could see the hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry. Her son was no mistake, and she didn't regret having him.

"Who's his father?"

Before Sam could reply the door opened then slam shut as a voice yelled, "We're home!"

John McBain entered the room carry a pizza box followed by 3 boys. The oldest was about 20 with Black hair and dark blue eyes. The next boy who walked in had short light brown hair and blue eyes. The last boy to step in the room had long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Mom, who's this" The blond boy greeted Sam giving her a hug.

John looked at the man standing in his living room and immediately recognized him as Jason Morgan. He sent a look to Sam who nodded and he immediately knew what to do.

"Boys go upstairs, tell Nate we're back and send Brady home" John ordered. Rafe and Liam immediately obeyed running upstairs, but Danny was never good at following orders.

"Who's this" he said pointing to Jason.

"Danny?" Jason questioned.

Danny nodded, "Wait a second I know what's going on here. I can tell by the way your all acting. And you" he said pointing to Jason, "I know who you are. Aunt Molly told me the story, and with the leather jacket and all it's obvious! Your my mom's long-lost father. You're my grandpa J!" Danny said cheerfully extending his hand to Jason.

"What did he just call me?" Jason asked turning to Sam.

When John saw the look on Jason's face he began to laugh softly. "Uh alright Danny, why don't you go upstairs with your brothers." John suggested.

"Okay Dad" Danny said racing upstairs

"What did he just call him?" Jason asked.

"So your alive" John said staring at Jason.

"Yah, I am, and I'm back for my family" Jason said coldly, glaring at John.

"You haven't told him?" John said looking at Sam who had been very quiet.

"I was going to. He's only been here a few minutes John" Sam replied.

"Tell me what?" Jason said looking back and forward between the two of them.

"Jason... John and I are married. Those kids... those beautiful boys are our sons" Sam said feeling there was no other way to tell him other than flat-out saying it.

"Those boys are older than Danny, how does that work out?" Jason asked skeptically.

"The oldest one is Rafe. We adopted him after his mother was murdered. He and Molly had become really good friends and he had nowhere else to go" Sam answered.

"And the other boy is Liam, my son." John finished.

"Why isn't he with his mother, or even better question why aren't you with her?" Jason asked threateningly.

"Because I'm married to Sam, we love each other" John said simply. Before Jason could say anything Nate and Brady raced down stairs.

"Hey dad, I was just showing Brady out" Nate said to John.

"Danny told me your their grandpa, cool to meet you!" Brady said to Jason.

"I'm not his grandpa" Jason said coldly.

"Well then no need to be rude about. There's no shame in being old" Brady said before saying goodbye to Sam and John and rushing out.

"Mom, is grandpa staying with us?" Nate asked his mother.

"Sweetheart, can you please just go up stairs" Sam asked her son who nodded before rushing upstairs.

"Danny thinks I'm his grandpa. My SON thinks I'm his GRANDFATHER!" Jason shouted in disbelief.

"Jason, I'm Sorry" Sam said helplessly.

"We need to fix this!"

**...**

"Emma!" Patrick shouted banging on his teenage daughter's door. "Emma for the last time, open the door!"

"Whattttttttt!" Emma said throwing open the door and plopping back on her bed texting.

"Emma, What is this?" Patrick asked holding up her phone bill for this month.

"A piece of paper?" Emma guessed not even looking up from her phone.

"No! This is your phone bill, you are way over your texting limit! This is unacceptable young lady, this is the fourth time this has happened this year, and there will be consequences! I am~"

Patrick stopped his lecture when Emma burst out laughing saying, "LOL"

"Emma! Are you even listening?" Patrick asked outraged.

"Tots Dad, and I heard enough to know you need to chill" Emma said texting furiously.

"Emma! Your behavior has been out of control lately! That's it I'm taking away your car!"

"Good luck with that, I don't have a car!" Emma replied shrugging.

"Not anymore you don't! Wait a second what do you mean you don't have a car?" Patrick asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! BTW's dad, I crashed my car!" Emma said as if it were nothing, still texting.

"You what! Emma that is not cool! How could you do something so reckless and not even tell me! And the worst part is I know your not even listening to me! Who are you texting!"

"Joc and Danny" Emma replied simply.

"At the same time? How do you do that? 'cause on my phone... Wait, STOP STALLING! What could Danny or Jocelyn say that is so important you ignore me while we're having a serious conversation! STOP IGNORING ME!"

"OMG dad. FYI I was texting Jocelyn 'cause she was just almost like, murdered, and I was texting Danny because he just met his long-lost grandpa J. You just took a sentimental moment and ruined it with your nagging! I hope your proud of yourself!"

"I do not Nag! Emma, what happened to us? We used to be all tight and now all you do is text? What happened?" Patrick asked sadly.

"Are you still here?"

**...**

Carly Sat in her restraunt at the Metro Court sampling this months dessert menu. She sat in a dark corner in the back of the restraunt so she didn't notice her son until he was right in front of her.

"Ahhhh! Oh, Brady! What are you doing you scared me half to death baby!" Carly tried for a hug but Brady quickly stepped aside.

"Don't you baby me!" Brady responded as he slumped down into a chair and began to sample the chocolate cake.

"What's the matter baby!" Carly asked worried.

"There you go again with the baby! We really need to work on our communication issues! It's like when I tell you something it goes in through one ear and out the other! Like for example when I told you to pick me up from Nate's today! I had to walk 7 miles to get here! Your Lucky I'm one of your more athletic kids. If Joc or Morgan had to do that they would pass out after 7 steps!" Brady shouted.

"That was today? I'm sorry sweetie I forgot! Please forgive me" Carly said. Brady sat still with an angry look on his face.

"Come on, I said I was sorry"

"Fine! Your lucky you're my mom or I wouldn't be so kind and forgiving with you" Brady said as he excepted a hug from his mom.

They sat there quietly eating cake until Brady finally muttered, "Uh, sigh"

"What is it?" Carly asked him

"It's just... I was thinking, and I think you love Michael more than me. I understand why because he so much betterer, but it hurts deep down. But I guess I should just except I'm the... Forgot child" Brady said sadly giving his my his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, what do you want?" Carly said expectantly.

"Just the love of my mother"

"No, really"

"How'd you know I was faking!" Brady asked surprised.

"Morgan gave me the same exact speech last month before he asked for money to get a new apartment since his landlord kicked him out for stealing all his neighbors doorknobs" Carly explained.

Brady nodded, "So he's the knob stealer"

"Yah, so what do you want?"

"Well when I was at Nate's there was this really odd guy in a black t-shirt who liked to give hugs" Brady started.

"There are lots of odd people at Sam's house. She enjoys them, after all she married John" Carly pointed out.

"Right, but when I went outside I saw the hugger had a motorcycle! And it got me thinking, if an odd hugging grandpa can have a motorcycle, why can't I!" Brady proposed.

"First of all Your too young to get a motorcycle, and secondly what do you mean by grandpa?" Carly questioned.

"Oh, it turns out that the dude was Sam's long last dad, J" Brady explained.

"Really, I thought Alexis just made that guy up" Carly admitted.

"What did you think that Sam was hatched from an egg or something?"

"It'd be one more thing her and John have in common" Carly said causing both her and her son to laugh.

They looked at the table filled with empty dessert plates and sighed, "Come on baby we need to get home! Today is a very special day"

**...**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! HELP ME! HELPPPPPPPP!" shouted Jocelyn as she entered her home.

Everyone raced to see what was wrong. Carly had just gotten home with Brady and Todd had just arrived home from work. "What's wrong Joc?" Todd asked immediately.

"I was just almost... Murdered" Jocelyn said whispering the last part.

"What happened!" asked Carly looking Jocelyn up and down and seeing no injuries.

"Well I was just driving in my car all nice and road law obeyingly and some freak on a motorcycle hit me! I got out and I was all like, "what did you just do!" And then he was all like, "oh I have to go I haven't seen my son in 15 years!" And then I was like," boo who! Cry me a river then find some gold in it because your paying for this!" Then, he was like, "No", and he got up and drove away!" Jocelyn explained.

"Is the car okay?" Todd asked. After getting an angry glare from Carly he corrected himself, "I mean are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine but... the car.. it's... there's a.. Scratch" Jocelyn said holding back tears.

"Noooooooooooo!" Todd shouted, "I mean at least your okay!"

"Alright Joc, when and where did this happen?" Carly asked her daughter.

"It happened on Sourdino road! Here I sent out a text to Emma when it happened so I'll check when." Jocelyn said pulling out her phone.

"Wait, Joc you were texting?" Carly asked angrily.

"A little bit" Jocelyn said quietly.

"What! Young Lady that is dangerous, no wonder you got in an accident! Your just lucky you weren't hurt!" Carly scolded her.

"But it wasn't my fault! It was that clown on a bike!" Jocelyn shouted.

"I don't want to hear it young lady! You're grounded, you're not allowed to step foot into that car for a week! And, no more phone for two weeks!" Carly decided.

"What! That's not fair! Dad!" She demanded turning twords Todd. Despite the fact he wasn't her biological father Jocelyn had gotten used to Todd being her dad, so that's what she called him.

"Don't bring your father into this! He agrees with me, right Todd?" Carly asked turning to look at her husband.

"Well, it sounds to me like it wasn't really~"

"RIGHT Todd!" Carly demanded.

"Uh.. of course! Whatever your mother says goes! We'll deal with all this later anyway. Right now it's time to show Michael how much he really means to us".

**...**

"Mom?!" Michael asked as he walked into his mom's mansion. No response. "Hello Mom." Nothing. "Anybody." Michael said walking into the house. All of a sudden the door slammed closed.

"I've been excepting you Mikey'" Todd said appearing in front of the door.

"Todd, where's my mom she texted me that she needed help with a Brady problem." Michael said backing away.

"Oh she's gonna." Brady said appearing behind Michael carrying a bat. Michael didn't like where this was going.

"Wha-" Michael started but Todd cut him short.

"SCILENCE!" Todd screamed. "A little birdy told me that the reason Starr didn't make it to our daddy daughter pizza and video games, was because she was too busy with you!" Todd screamed angrily.

"Who told you that ridiculous lie?" Michael asked nervously, even though he was telling the truth.

"Hello Mikey." said Joc from the top of the spiral stairs. "It's time for tea party." She started, holding a gun covered in Pink sparkle's. "And Mr. Lion isn't very happy that you skipped last invitation." She said pulling back the reload.

"Guys Wha- what's going on? Where's my mom?" He said in a frightened tone.

"Don't worry baby Mommy's here." Carly said appearing from the hallway to his right holding a kitchen knife.

"And your wife couldn't help but come along." Starr said holding a platter of cookies. "Want a cookie?"

"Actually I'm full." He said backing up towards a wall, now surround by his supposed loving family.

"Are you saying my daughter's cookies aren't worthy of your tasting. Don't worry about getting crumbs on the rug. Today is special." Todd said taking out a gun from behind his back. Michael looked down to see that the carpet had a thick type of paper covering it. It looked very blood proof.

Michael turned to exit out the door, but it was blocked by Elizabeth who held a broom, but instead of bristles at the ends there were knives. "Broom Closet time" she said walking closer to him.

Michael backed up right into someone. He turned to see A.J in a tradition Mexican outfit with a sombrero on his head. He held two maracas with knives at the tips, " Time for some fun" he said shaking the maracas and doing a little dance. Michael backed up against the wall.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did please don't kill me! I'm too young to die. What did I do wrong!" Michael said closing his eyes as everyone came closer.

"SUPRISE!" As he opened his eyes Michael saw tons of family and friends, cheering, holding gifts, wearing party hats, and hanging party streamers.

"What is this?" Michael questioned.

"Happy birthday baby!" Carly screamed giving her eldest son a hug.

"You said you wanted a horror party when you were 9, so here it is." Todd said shaking his hand.

"You should have seen you're face!" Starr said laughing.

"'Please don't kill me mommy." Jocelyn imitated as she slapped Starr a high-five.

"Thanks guys." Michael said giving hugs. It was a happy birthday indeed.

"A.J! what were you doing" Carly asked as AJ and Liz walked over to give Michael hugs.

"You said we were going to scare him so I decided to take a lighter approach to the situation" AJ replied.

"Oh, well I'll be sure to take a lighter approach to whacking you in the head with those maracas!" Carly shouted trying to snatch the maracas

The doorbell rang and since Carly was too busy trying to hit AJ with Elizabeth's broom of terror Todd ran to get it.

"Grab him!" Shouted a man as soon as Todd opened the door. A bag was quickly placed over Todd's head and he was knocked out and carried away within seconds.

The two men threw Todd in a black van with tinted windows parked down the street from his mansion. The men stood outside the car staring at the mansion. "We still need the wife, and the two kids. Not to mention the others"

"Don't worry, we'll have everyone soon enough, let's just say there are more surprises to come for that party"

**...**

"AJ stop running away like a coward and LET ME KILL YOU!" Carly shouted still chasing AJ.

"Mom, calm down" Michael said grabbing his mom's arm gently. Carly sighed and put the broom down.

"Your right baby, we've had enough excitement for one day"

"Guys, I think someone or something is in the closet" Said Brady nodding to the broom closet.

"That doesn't make sense, both AJ and Elizabeth are right here" Carly said looking to make sure.

"Hey! Elizabeth stopped... Broom closeting me years ago!" AJ defended himself.

"Someone needs to get a new calendar" Carly muttered

"Someone should check, Michael!" Jocelyn volunteered turning to her older brother.

"Oh I see what's going on here! I'll go open the closet and something scary will pop out and I'll make a fool of myself again. Well, I'm not falling for it! I am not opening the closet door!" Michael said turning away from the closet.

"Did we plan this?" Carly whispered to Starr who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm rolling with it" Starr replied.

"Oh please, Mikey 'the bestest guy who ever lived' is afraid of a closet. Well, I'm Not! It's time to show everyone who the real Best son is!" Morgan said stepping twords the closet.

"Me!" Brady declared pushing past Morgan.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

While Brady and Morgan began to wrestle for who should open the door Jocelyn pushed past them muttering, "Idiots" and opened the closet door.

"FBI!" shouted someone and all of a sudden 100's of men in bullet proof vest carrying large guns flooded from the closet almost trampling Jocelyn who ran for her life.

"How did they all fit in there?" AJ asked as he watched the scene play out.

"We have really big closets"

The supposed FBI agents ran in and began pinning party guest to the ground and snapping handcuffs on them.

"No way mom! You went with my idea of using live people as piñatas! I would have gone with werewolves or ghost because of the theme, but FBI agents work too!" Brady said happily as he and Jocelyn began whacking the men with bats. This was not good.

"Guys stop it!" Carly ordered them.

"You'll never take us alive" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yah, get them honey!" AJ encouraged her. He had about ten guys on him and Elizabeth was swatting them away with a broom. Carly began to wonder if she was pregnant again.

"This was the worst Birthday ever!" Michael cried. He was tied up and two men were trying to stuff him into a garbage bag.

"I didn't do it!" Morgan shouted as two men carted him off in handcuffs.

Carly stood there silently watching the catastrophe unfold. Suddenly a man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses walked up to her.

"Mrs. Manning?"

"Actually it's... Wow! You got it right!" Carly said impressed.

"Please,come with me!"

_**Meanwhile at Patrick's house**_

"Alright, so if you promise to get me a pink Ferrari to replace the car that was... damaged"

"Destroyed" Patrick said fake coughing.

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway if you get me that car, then I promise to spend exactly two hours with you, with out texting or using the phone" Emma promised.

"Deal!" Patrick said shaking Emma's hand.

"Alright, what are we doing first?"

Just then the door was broken down as someone shouted, "FBI" as tons of FBI agents poured into the house. A few men pined down Patrick and handcuffed him. They tried to grab Emma but she quickly brushed them off.

"If you wrinkle this outfit I will make you wish you had to spend an hour with my dad!"

"What's going.. AHHHH!" Robin said as she opened the kitchen door to see her husband pinned on the ground while FBI agents rummaged through her living room. Two men immediately grabbed and handcuffed her causing her to drop the plate of cookies.

"Uh You made cookies! Have a heart and just let me have one!" Patrick pleaded.

"The Closet!" One man shouted. Three guys opened the closet door to reveal Maxie sitting on the ground devouring a chocolate cake.

"I'm not eating cake!" Maxie immediately shouted as she was handcuffed so quickly she had no time to wipe the chocolate frosting off her mouth.

Robin and Patrick both gasped, "Maxie!" Robin shouted.

"It's my weakness!" Maxie complained.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll get us out of this" Patrick promised his daughter who was the only one who wasn't handcuffed or pinned down.

"Tic Toc Daddy! Only 1 hour, 53 minutes, and 22 seconds left!" Emma said with a smile

"This is going to be a long day" Patrick muttered wondering if Emma had somehow planned all this.

"20, 19, 18.."


End file.
